


Darkness Inside The Twilight

by Moon Princess Serena (Penguinplushie)



Series: Shadows of the Past [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinplushie/pseuds/Moon%20Princess%20Serena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Side Story in my Shadows of the Past Series.</p><p>Work Originally Written/Completed 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Inside The Twilight

A heap lay on the cobblestone of an inner marketplace alley. People passed it by unconcerned for what it was. Suddenly a cry pierced the air alerting all to it presence. Several curious onlookers made their way to the cry's source. Inside a heap of blankets a baby lay bundled. The mother had left it but didn't wish it death. Now that they knew it was there they could not leave it to die.

A small woman stepped forward from the crowd that had collected. She knelt down and scooped the precious life in her arms. The baby's cries became soft whimpers. Now that they knew it had a caretaker the crowd dispersed and continued about their own way.  
Cradling the child in her arms she made her way to the outskirts of town. A little brick home stood waiting for her return. Entering it, she came to the lonely space only now she was not alone anymore. Her eyes focused on the child.

"Hello, I guess you are under my care now. I am Savahanna, I shall name you Duo," she told the baby gently. Her voice was soft and flowed beautifully around her. She was never going to lie to the child about where he came from or why he was in her care.

~*~*~*~ 10 Years Later ~*~*~*~

A vivacious young boy came to a colliding halt as he ran into an older man. Eyes like the moon looked down upon him as silver hair shaped his face. He stood very tall, his long arms reaching out for the boy.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to bump into you," the boy sniffled.

A large hand pats his head, "It's alright dear boy everyone makes mistakes and bump into people."

"Thank you sir."

"What's your name young one?"

"Duo."

"Hello Duo, I am Dalfolic."

"Duo," a soft voice called out. "Come here right now. What did I tell you?"

Duo turned toward the voice," I'm sorry Savahanna, I didn't mean any harm."

"He is alright lovely lady," Dalfolic said calmly to the woman calling out to the child.

"I'm sorry sir. Duo come we must return home," Savahanna said bowing politely.

"Goodbye." Duo waved as he left to follow after her.

Once out of the marketplace Duo began to talk again. He had walked silently beside her ever since they had left Dalfolic.

"Why did you yell at me?" He asked her looking up into her soft face.

"I am sorry I yelled. He is a dangerous man. You must stay clear of him."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is he dangerous?"

"Because as a young boy he was abused and taught dark magic."

"Abused?"

"No one loved him."

"I'm glad someone loves me."

"Yes Duo, I love you as my own."

Duo moved closer to the woman who had been raising him. He slipped his hand into hers' a smile crossing his face. They entered the small brick home, only to find five men there.

"What do you want? Why are you in my home?" Savahanna asked putting Duo behind her.

"Give up the kid whore," one man ordered.

"Never! Leave now!"

"Don't make me kill you. Give up the kid and live," another threatened.

"I will never hand him over to you or your master."

"Look here whore ---" a third began.

"Shut up! Dear Savahanna, this would be best for us all if you just give me the boy," a man taller then the other four spoke.

"Dalfolic I will not let you have this boy."

"He is not your own, why do you care."

"Yes he is my own. Leave us be!"

"Savahanna..."

"Leave!"

"You heard the beautiful lady, leave," Dalfolic ordered the four men.

As they passed by the woman and boy, she tightened her grip.

Just before leaving Dalfolic turned back to her, "You can't protect him forever."

The door shut behind him, she hurriedly secured it in place so that he could not return. Turning back her eyes fell upon a shaking figure. She rushed over to it kneeling in front of Duo. Pulling him into her arms she held him closely.

"It's alright Duo, I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"What... about you?" he sobbed.

"I will be fine, don't worry about me."

Her hands sifted through Duo's long hair combing out the long strands. The brown tint glowed off the light in the room.

"Duo you have such beautiful hair. What should we do with it?"

"I want to keep it!"

"Alright, how about I braid it then."

"Yes that would be nice."

Savahanna turned him around so that she could see his long hair. She proceeded to braid it, intertwining the strands with her small fingers. Soon she reached the end at the middle of his back. Ripping some fabric from her wrap she tied it around the end securing Duo's hair in the tight braid. Reaching over his shoulder he pulls the end into view.

"I like it!" He proclaimed happily.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said with a gentle laugh.

Turning around Duo threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Returning the embrace she realized how much she had grown to love this boy.

~*~*~*~ 2 Years Later ~*~*~*~

Duo felt something behind him, turning he was looking at three men. His mind raced at what to do. Suddenly he was hearing thoughts he wasn't thinking. Looking at the men his eyes wide. He was hearing their thoughts. They were planning to hurt him... to capture him. He couldn't understand why people would want to do what they were thinking. Duo ran as fast as he could toward people... anyone. Just ahead of him a woman was sweeping. Using his loud vocal cords he attracted her attention.

"Young man what's wrong?" she asked him.

"May I help you?" he breathed. Looking back he noticed the three men gone.

"Alright finish sweeping for me," she said handing him the broom. He took it and finished her task for her. After completing the job she thanked him. He left excepting no money from her. Hurrying home Duo wanted to make sure Savahanna was okay.  
Upon reaching the door he noticed it stood slightly ajar. Using caution he pushed it open the rest of the way. The site before his eyes ripped his young heart out.

Lying on the floor in a heap was the body of Savahanna. Beside her were pieces of china. Red liquid coated the floor around her pale lifeless body. Duo stepped into the place he had called home. Kneeling beside Savahanna he reached out to her. His fingers came in contact with the warm red liquid. It was thick and ran down his fingers leaving a trail. Watching it closely he became fascinated with it. Suddenly he remembered Savahanna he shook her gently trying to wake her. She only moved when Duo shook her. Her chest didn't rise like it used to, her lips were blue instead of rosy red. Her eyes started blankly.  
Duo knew that she was dead and nothing was going to bring her back. With his covered fingers he gently shut her eyes. As he stood his eyes never left her body, he left the place he had grown up in... the place he had called home.

~*~*~*~ 5 Years Later ~*~*~*~

Duo rounded the corner his braid chasing after him. With a wide smile he pulled his prize in tighter. Suddenly a figure appeared before him. 'Shit!'

"Stop!" It called reaching out. Before Duo could dodge the hand it grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"Let me go!" he cried out. Then he actually looked at the man who had stopped him, it was Dalfolic.

"Wait I only want to help you. I can teach you about your powers," Dalfolic told him gently.

"Powers?"

"Yes you have great power. Let me teach you how to use it."

"Okay, but I'm not hanging around very long."

"Fine."

~*~*~*~ 6 Months Later ~*~*~*~

"I told you I wasn't going to hang around," Duo said storming toward the door.

"Yes you did. I feel I have taught you everything I can. Savahanna was right though..."

"What?" Duo said halting as he reached for the knob.

"Savahanna was right not to trust me, that is why she is dead."

"How dare you!" Duo screamed becoming enraged.

"Can you repay me for this act?"

"I will repay you..."

Suddenly a bolt shot through the room, centering on Dalfolic's chest. Cries of agony pierced the air. The light did not fade and soon it was touching the wall behind him. The cries died; as did the person Duo hated the most in this world. He had killed the only family Duo knew. Blood shot from Dalfolic's mouth and splattered on the floor in front of him. His arms jerked and flew about him wildly. His legs soon buckled under him as his dead weight cast upon them. His body still stood being held up by the white light.  
It ended as quickly as it had come and Dalfolic's body fell to the floor. Where his chest and stomach used to be was now only a great hold that went all the way through his back. Blood poured out of the large opening. Where organs had once been was nothing.  
Duo turned leaving behind the empty body of the man that had kills his only family. Walking out into the empty alley Duo wiped his hands on the pair of torn pants he wore. As he stepped out into the sun lit street a cry could be heard.

~*~*~*~ 2 Years Later ~*~*~*~

Duo raced down the street with several men chasing behind him.

"Stop thief!"

'I guess I'm going to have to find a new place to roam. These people are getting to good a noticing me.' Duo had decided it was about time for him to disappear. That is just what he did too. Suddenly right before the men chasing him he vanished into thin air leaving nothing behind, not even his cargo.

Duo found himself standing in a wooded area just off a road. Stepping out into the road Duo looked around. No one was in sight, he wasn't even sure where he was. Far ahead of him he could see a large town, then his eyes focused on the crystal structure that glow in the bright shine of the two suns. 'What could that be?' Being the curious person he was he started walking toward it. In his arms he carried a loaf of bread and an apple. Biting into the apple it's juices slipped out of his mouth and down to his chin. Wiping it away with his hand he gave a soft chuckle.

Finally he had reached his destination as the two suns were falling low into the sky. Entering the gates he stopped at the first person he saw.

"Where am I?" he asked an older woman carrying a basket.

"Why you are in the capital city of Callidonia," she replied smiling at him.

"Thank you ma'am," he said bowing his head toward her.

'Wow the capital what a great place for a skilled man such as I. I shall become rich here.'  
Duo began his conquest of the streets of the famous city. As he learned his way around he began to hear legends and rumors about the royal family. About the son and only heir to the throne. He became very comfortable in his new home finding shelter in abandoned houses.

Then on day something told him to leave, to seek out something. He wasn't sure whether to trust these feelings or not. The feelings grew and became too much for him. He left his home and his stash behind to seek out whatever had become so important to his senses and magic.

~Owari~


End file.
